Take Care
by The Emcee
Summary: Peter belongs to Jerry. He has ever since his parents had been murdered, and nothing was going to change that. Jerry/Peter. PWP. Slash. One-shot.


Title: Take Care

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Jerry/Peter

Rating: M

Summary: Peter belongs to Jerry. He had ever since his parents had been murdered, and nothing was going to change that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the actors, the fandom, or the song.

A/N: I watched the remake. And then I watched it again. And again, and I positively love it. Far more, actually, than I love the original and that rarely ever happens. I love it and I love the dynamic between Jerry and Peter, which is why I wrote this. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Take Care**

_I know you've been hurt by someone else._

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself._

_If you let me, here's what I'll do,_

_I'll take care of you._

_I've loved and I've lost._

_Take Care, Drake featuring Rihanna _

…

Cool lips left cool kisses on his neck. Equally cool hands caressed his bare skin, leaving a tingling sensation that made him squirm in their wake. A soft chuckle ghosted over his skin and Peter couldn't contain the shudder that overwhelmed his body. Jerry nuzzled his neck, placing nipping kisses on the flesh, while he pulled Peter's warm body against his colder one. Feeling the vampire's hard cock press against his arse, Peter shuddered again. No matter how many times they had done this, laid together like this, he never got used to it. How could he when the man who fucked him every night was a vampire?

"Peter…" Jerry spoke softly, his voice sounding more like a possessive growl than a lover's contented sigh. In response, Peter's body trembled and his cock twitched in anticipation of things to come.

Before this weird, fucked up relationship had even started, Peter had believed that Jerry had been dead. Until Charley died, that is. It had been a year to the day since his death when Charley had turned up dead, supposedly killed in a car accident. The news reported that he had fallen asleep while driving, hit a truck, and caused both of them to flip off of the road in a fiery ball of metal and burning flesh. Both the truck driver's body and Charley's body had been so badly burned and tarnished that it was impossible for Peter to determine if his friend's death hadn't been vampire related or not. He still had his suspicions though, and as the days passed by after Charley's death, Peter became convinced that it had been no automobile accident. Not even a week had passed before Jerry came to him, visiting him in the dead of night, looking very much alive and stronger than ever. Knocking Peter out hadn't been that hard, considering his drunken state and Charley's death, and keeping him under lock and key had been pathetically easy as well. Peter fought, as much as he could anyway, but it was no use. Jerry had made it very clear that he had no intentions of ending Peter Vincent's life

"So warm… So soft…" One of Jerry's hands ran up and down Peter's thigh. It shouldn't have felt so bloody good, but it did. Actually, it felt amazing and wonderful, as a matter of fact, and Peter felt himself bucking against Jerry's erection, grinding his ass against the hard member.

Jerry had told Peter, a mere two days after taking him away from his home, that he was far too interested in him to kill him. He had actually expressed his desire to turn Peter into a vampire so that they could have all of eternity to fuck, or make love, as Jerry preferred to call it. From the very start, Jerry had acted as though they were in a relationship. The way he acted and some of the things he said made Peter believe that, in his twisted and fucked up head, the vampire thought they were mates or whatever. Peter wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, and part of him really didn't want to know as long as he was alive.

After three days, Peter was allowed to return to his home, but Jerry went with him, hell bent on staying as close to the magician as was possible. When he tried to protest, Jerry gave him a look that told him not to bother, so he shut his trap on the matter. Time wore on; weeks passed, then a month, and before Peter knew it, three months had passed in the blink on an eye. He tried to escape once, he tried running away and getting help, but everyone he had run into had met an untimely and brutal death. Jerry had not been pleased and when he fucked Peter later that night, it showed. The scars he had received were a painful reminder of why Peter had no intentions of running away again.

"You're mine, Peter," Jerry whispered in his ear, his cool lips pressed against his ear, his breath caressing his skin. "All mine and no one else's."

Anyone who dared to try to get too close to Peter – and to get into his bed – had to deal with Jerry and the consequences. If they didn't learn their lesson the first time, the vampire would kill them the second time. Eventually, people stopped trying to get involved in Peter's private life. Hell, even the people he worked with were still under scrutiny for Christ's sake! The monster terrified him and everyone around him, kept him isolated and was extremely possessive and jealous. He could easily kill Peter with one hand and he loved to cut him with his nails and lick his blood. Fuck, Jerry had killed his parents and then let him go free just to torture and haunt him! Seeing the terror and fear in Peter's eyes and on his face was enough to get Jerry off. There was no way in hell that Peter would get out of this distorted love affair alive and in human. And yet…

_And yet…_

And yet, Peter found that he had become...attached to the evil being who kissed him and fucked him and possessed him and owned him as though he were a slave. Perhaps Peter was just as sick and twisted as Jerry was. Or perhaps he just really, really loved the sex, because even though Jerry was a vampire, he was one hell of a lover and he knew that too. The way he'd smirk at Peter whenever he'd get a hard on just by hearing the possessive tone in Jerry's voice told the magician that he knew the affect he had on him. He used it to get what he wanted, and what he wanted and craved and desired the most was Peter, preferably a naked Peter with his legs spread open like a wanton whore thirsty for whatever there was to offer.

"You've been mine ever since I killed your parents." Jerry kissed and nipped Peter's jaw line. Peter couldn't help but turn his head, seeking those cool lips, wanting to be fucked so rough and hard that he couldn't even remember who he was anymore.

Deep down, Peter was disgusted at himself. He should not want such an evil creature making love to him or touching him so intimately period. Craving Jerry's kisses, his cool hands on his naked flesh, and his embrace was like a slap in the face to his parents' memory. Crying out the vampire's name as his cool, thick dick pounded into his all too willing body, loving how his cum, like ice water, filled him and trickled down his thighs, and wanting it more and more every single day was like a big 'fuck you' to everything he and Charley had accomplished together. Was he just as sick and twisted as Jerry? Or was he worse?

"And soon, very, very soon, you'll be mine forever," Jerry whispered to him before he smashed their lips together in a rough kiss. His hips pulled away from Peter's arse for a moment before slamming back into them, Jerry's dick entering him balls deep and earning a surprised gasp from the smaller male. Their pace and fast and brutal and wonderful and so very fucking sexy. Peter loved it, he loved the way that Jerry's dick filled him so completely, he loved those cool lips on his own, and he loved how Jerry's hands wrapped around his own hard member and stroked the hot, tender flesh.

"I'll take good care of you, Peter," Jerry growled as he fucked the living daylights out of Peter. The magician's hips rocked back to meet Jerry's thrusts and he moan incoherently as his prostate was hit over and over again.

"You'll have nothing to fear ever again. You'll truly be mine and then we'll take on the world together. Just you and me, baby." Although it wasn't dirty talk per se, Peter moaned at the words that tumbled effortlessly out of Jerry's mouth. He didn't even really care that Jerry was talking about them being together forever; all he cared about was feeling Jerry inside of him and those deft hands jerking him off.

"Come with me, Peter." White, hot light flashed before his eyes as Peter suddenly came all over Jerry's hands. He cried out in ecstasy and his entire body tensed up with his release. With another thrust, burying himself as deep inside Peter's body as he could, Jerry came, growling loudly, his nails digging into Peter's soft flesh, drawing tiny streaks of blood that coated his nails. When the last of his seed had spilled out, Peter collapsed onto the bed, reveling in his orgasm and in the feel of Jerry's cool cum filling him up and spilling out. It was bloody fucking amazing feeling and he felt his dick twitch again at the thought of feeling it again real soon.

"You're mine, Peter. My lover, my mate, my Peter…" Jerry brought his nails up to his lips and licked Peter's blood off of them. The other watched in morbid fascination as he did so, feeling strangely aroused at such a sight. "I'll take care of you, Peter, until the end of time. That's a promise."

Peter shivered at that promise, knowing that people would die because of it and knowing that he wasn't going to be human for much longer.


End file.
